Currently, as compared with the traditional television, the collocation of the intelligent television and the set-top box owns more service contents and becomes a diversified platform. For example, at present, the system composed of the intelligent television and the set-top box has the functions of live video, television game, video on demand, broadcast, etc.
With the diversification of the service contents in the intelligent television, the operation of the intelligent television becomes more complex. Thus, the current user may not acquire how to specifically perform an operation when applying some service contents, which leads to the user's misoperation. It is clear that since the service contents in the current intelligent television are numerous, and the operation mode varies with the service content, a misoperation will easily occur when certain service content is operated in a conventional operation mode, and the application of the service content is tedious and complex.